Las Mane 6 ¿En la tierra?
by ExtremeBrony
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando 4 hermanos "Obcecionados" Con la serie 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic' Quedan a cargo de las Mane 6? Es mi primer fanfic, por favor sean pacientes conmigo xD
1. Chapter 1

**Por favor sean pacientes conmigo es mi primer fanfic y no tengo mucha experiencia con historias**

* * *

Mi nombre, pues Alex. Tengo 19 años y soy la mayor de 4 hermanos. Tengo el pelo castaño claro y mis ojos son una especie de amarillo.

¿Mis hermanos?... Pues, Emma de 16 años, una chica Rubia ojos azules. Le sigue Andres de 15 Años, Un chico pelinegro y ojos verdes. Y por ultimo Gabriel de 13 años, De ojos negros y cabello castaño oscuro.

Me tuve que hacer cargo de mis hermanos ya que nuestros padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico ya hace 11 Meses, en los cuales heredamos la fortuna y una mansión de 10 Habitaciones y 5 Lujosos baños...

Podría decirse que somos chicos "Comunes y Corrientes" Excepto por un detalle, ¿Cual es? Pues que Nos encanta la serie "My little Pony: Friendship is Magic", Somos los Típicos 'Bronies' .

El día comenzó como cualquier otro _(Es decir yo tratando de levantar a los vagos de mis hermanos). _Al frente de el cuarto de Andres y gabriel -El cual Compartían-

Alex-**¡ANDRES, GABRIEL!. LEVÁNTENSE!**- Desde a dentro se escucho un _"5min mas mami!"_, mientras pensaba-_¡Por_ _Celestia!, __**(Si, estábamos tan obsesionados con la serie que usábamos esos terminos para**_** expresarnos)**___¿Ahora como los despierto?, A ver... Como se llamaba la chica de su escuela?, Maria? Macos?... No ese es de un chico. MARTHA!.- _Y grite - **¡CHICOS!, AQUÍ HAY UNA TAL MARTHA ESPERÁN...**- No había terminado de decir eso cuando dos ráfagas de aire salieron de la habitación hacia la puerta principal, los chicos tan emocionado por que martha estuviera allí, que tal fue la decepción que se tumbaron en el suelo a llorar al ver que no había nadie Mientras gritaban:

-**NOOOOOO!-**

Andres-** ¡¿Por que **_*snif*_** eres tan cruel Alex?! **T_T

Gabriel-** Por que tal crueldad contra nosotros?!-** Yo mientras los escuchaba lloriquear bajaba las escaleras hacia ellos.

Alex- **Eso es por haber borrado mi partida de Assassin's Creed III!**_(Pues si a demas de Bronies eramos Gamers) _**-** Mientras que Se levantaban con el ego en el suelo, una emocionada adolescente de 16 años bajaba corriendo las escaleras-

Emma- **SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- **Mientras corría se tropeso con la el sillón que había en medio de la sala callendo. ¿Donde? Pues sentía un peso en cima mio... así que supongo que arriba de mi!

Alex- **¡Joder!, alguien anoto la matricula del carro?- **Mientras mi visión iba regresando veía a Emma saltando de un lado a otro y a Gabriel y Andres A punto de un paro cardíaco de la risa- **Emma, ¿Cual es la razón para tu emoción tan repentina?...-**

Emma- **Miraaa!...- **Dijo mientras me mostraba una propaganda de... OMG! El estreno en español de la 2da temporada de MLP en español.

Alex- **¡Por Celestia!, A que hora es?!- **lo volví a leer y era a las 10:30am Y... ¿Son?- **AAAAH!-**Silbe y mis hermanos ya estaban mirándome-** CÓDIGO AZUL! CÓDIGO AZUL! EN 5MIN ES EL ESTRENO DE LA NUEVA TEMPORADA!-** y en 4min ya estábamos instalados en el sillón con el canal donde pasan El programa, pero, cuando pasaron el "A continuación My little Pony!" Las luces fallaron y se fue la energía eléctrica.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo una luz blanca nos cegó, Cuando recuperamos la visión Nos vimos en el mismo sillón los 4 estábamos con cara de _*PokerFace*, _Cuando vimos hacia adelante Quedamos en estado de Shock, es decir, No todos los días tienes a la Princesa Celestia y a las Mane 6 A unos metro de ti, Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Gabriel Grito:

Gabriel- **¡FUCK THE LOGIC ES LA PRINCESA TROLLESTIA!- **Yo lo veía con una mirada Asesina, que si las miradas mataran ya estuviera 15 metros bajo tierra. Iba a Golpearlo pero Celestia hablo antes de que pudiera hacer alguna accion.

Celestia- **Hola criaturas de vida evolucionada- **Todos la volteamos a mirar con cara de _*WTF! nos a llamado estúpidos*-_** Quien de ustedes es Alex?- **Yo trague saliva antes de hablar.

Alex- **Pu-Pues Y-Yo, Prin-Princesa- **Celestia me observo y se aclaro la garganta antes de hablar.

Celestia- **Si no me equivoco tu eres... ¿Como decirlo?... La "Líder" del grupo ¿No?**- Yo solo asentí- **Necesito encomendar les a ustedes una misión... ¿son capaces de aceptarla?- **Nos miramos entre nosotros y asentimos preparados para cualquier cosa que nos pueda pedir

* * *

**Ok, No sean tan malos conmigo, es mi primer fanfic! les pido paciencia conmigo. Si quieres que agregue cambie y/o mejore algo envíenmelo por un PM.**

**Saludos. **

**ExtremeBrony**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí tienen el 2do capitulo espero les guste!. **

**Si se encuentran con el nombre de el personaje y al lado letras ****_cursivas _****es un pensamiento de ese personaje.**

* * *

Celestia- **Si no me equivoco tu eres... ¿Como decirlo?... La "Líder" del grupo ¿No?**- Yo solo asentí- **Necesito encomendar les a ustedes una misión... ¿son capaces de aceptarla?**- Nos miramos entre nosotros y asentimos preparados para cualquier cosa que nos pueda pedir-** Pues necesito que ustedes se encarguen de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía por unos meses**- Los 4 estábamos muy sorprendidos, es decir, Nos estaban pidiendo que cuidáramos a las mane 6... LAS MANE 6! Las salvadoras de Equestria!

Emma- _¡O POR DIOS!, Nos están pidiendo que cuidemos a las mane 6! ¡THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!-_

Andres-_ Uuuh!, Ya quiero conocer a las Mane 6! Sera tan divertido! Um... UH! Le puedo enseñar los Animales a Fluttershy!-_

Gabriel- _¡DEMONIOS! Ojala estas Pinkie y Rainbow Dash no sean las de los fic "The Rainbow Factory" y "Cupcakes"!..._

Alex- **Entonces... Nos esta pidiendo que cuidemos a las Mane 6- **las 7 ponies se me quedaron viendo con una ceja levantada, pero ¿Por que?... AH!- **Lo siento, a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía- **Celestia asintió.

Celestia- **¿Podrían?- **Mis hermanos y yo asentimos, mientras comenzaba a hablar-

Alex- **¡Por supuesto princesa!, es decir, ¿Que clase de Bronies seriamos si echáramos a las portadoras de nuestra casa?- **Pinkie Pie saltaba de emoción mientras las demás solo agradecían, pero en un resbalo cierta pony de melena magenta y piel rosa claro cayo en cima de mi en una pose, pues, muy comprometedora.

Pinkie pie- **Yo... Esto... Um... L-Lo Siento...- **dijo mientas se comenzaba a bajar de mi, demonios! se veía hermosa sonrojada!

Alex- _Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo, Hermosa que es Pinkie... ¡¿QUE?! Que estoy pensando?... Hay dios!, estos serán unos meses muy largos! *_suspiro*- La princesa Celestia se acerco a mi oído y me susurro-

Celestia- **_Espero recuerdes que leo mentes ¿No?-_**Yo me congele mientras que Celestia soltaba una risita. Se alejo de mi- **Twilight Sparkle, Mi leal alumna- **Twilight Observo a Celestia- **Debo convertirlas en "Humanas" Acérquense- **Las mane 6 se pararon al frente de Celestia, mientras esta hacia brillar su cuerno en una luz Que nos cegó a todos, cuando recuperamos la visión estábamos en la mansión Con 6 chicas al frente de nosotros, se podía reconocer quienes eran:

A Twilght no le había cambiado mucho el pelo, era un poco mas rizado y llevaba puesto un Pantalón negro, una camisa morada, unas Sandalias y con un collar que tenia su Cutie Mark.

AppleJack Tenia su típico pelo rubio con la coleta roja, con un Blue Jean Que le llegaba un poco mas abajo del muslo, una camisa Roja (Vaquera), su sombrero, zapatos marrones y un collar con su Cutie Mark.

Rainbow Dash Tenia su cabello De la misma manera de arco iris, un Suéter de color cielo, unos pantalones negros deportivos y unos zapatos Nike Gris con azul y el mismo collar con su Cutie Mark.

Rarity Su cabello igual de sedoso, vestía una vestido blanco con unos tacones no muy altos, y el collar con su Cutie Mark.

Fluttershy Su cabello no había cambiado en nada, llevaba Un vestido largo De color Amarillo claro con sandalias blancas, con el collar que tenia su Cutie Mark Grabada.

Y... Pinkie Pie Su cabello igual de esponjado, traía un vestido que le llegaba a las rodillas -Bastante adornado- Con unos guantes cortados en los dedos (Tipo motociclista) Pero rosado como el color de su pelo, Zapatos Skeshert **(NA:Perdonen no se como se escribe xD) **De varios tonos de rosa y su collar con su Cutie Mark.

Alex- **Pinkie se ve tan linda!- **Todos me miraron con cara de sorpresa mientras que pinkie volteaba al suelo sonrojada- **Ehm... ¿Lo dije verdad?- **Todos Asintieron- *Suspiro* **Um... Yo... Esto... Bueno... L-Lo Si-Siento P-Pinkie- **La nombrada volteo a verme con una sonrisa aun sonrojada- _Dios debo dejar de verla tanto o se me va a caer la baba... Pero es que se ve TAN linda!... *Suspiro* Estos serán los meses mas largos del mundo!_

* * *

**Perdon si los capitulos son algo cortos... Es algo dificil escribirlo si no tienes experiencia!**

**Saludos.**

**ExtremeBrony**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias Endgareo no entiendo por que Pinkie te tiene rencor pareces amigable **_*Me cae un caja de cupcakes en la cabeza*_ **PINKIE! Esta bien! no es amigable pero no me lances Una caja de Cupcakes!**

* * *

Alex- **Bueno chicas, ya que se quedaran aqui necesitan habitaciones**- Pinkie Pie comenzaba a saltar

Pinkie- **Siiiiii! Que bien, habitaciones! Serian una para cada una? o las compartimos?, ojala tengan una habitación rosa! si amo el rosado es mi color fav...**- Dijo eso en menos de 10 segundos, y hubiera continuado de no ser por un grito:

Todos- **PINKIE!-**

Pinkie-** Upsi Dupsi!- **

* * *

Despues de haberles entregado sus habitaciones todos estábamos en la sala reunidos excepto Twilight y Emma que dijeron que irian a la biblioteca que tiene la casa, mientras que los demás hablaban yo estaba jugando ''World of Warcraft'', pero Rainbow se acerco a mi mientras miraba la pantalla con curiosidad.

Alex- **Rainbow-** la nombrada volteo a verme- **¿Necesitas algo?-**

Rainbow**- No, solo es que... ¿Que es eso?- **Dijo mientras señalaba la pantalla

Alex- **Oh, eso? Es un videojuego, quieres jugar?- **Asintió emocionada- **Bueno te dejare usar una de mis cuentas- **Decía yo mientras que prendía otra computadora y seleccionaba el juego

* * *

**P.O.V Emma**

Estaba con Twilight en la biblioteca mientras ella buscaba un libro... Por Celestia! A veces creo que ella se alimenta de conocimiento...

Twilight- **Cuantos libros! aquí tengo todo lo que necesito para aprender de su cultura!- **Yo solamente rodé mis ojos mientras la escuchaba- **Aquí hay un libro de su cocina!- **

Emma- _HAY NO! HAY NO!... Piensa Emma! no puede saber que comemos animales!- _Lo que mas rápido se me ocurrió fue quitarle el libro y salir corriendo, cosa que fue lo que hice mientras la escuchaba gritarme

Twilight- **EMMA! DEVUÉLVEME ESO!-**

* * *

**P.O.V Normal**

Pinkie, Rarity, AppleJack, Fluttershy, Gabriel y Andres estaban reunidos hablando mientras Que los 2 hermanos contaban historias, todos llorando de la risa de los cuentos que los dos contaban.

Gabriel y Andres- **Y... Jajajajajaja... Entonces... El! Se...- Antes de que pudiera continuar pasaron corriendo Emma perseguida de twilight mientras gritaban**

Emma**- TWILIGHT! DEJAMEEE! CREEME NO QUIERES LEER ESTE LIBROOOOO!**

Twilight-** EMMA! DAME ESE LIBRO!**

Todos los que estaban en la sala se quedaron con cara de _*Pero que...?* _

* * *

**P.O.V Alex**

Ya llevaba 30min enseñándole como jugar a Rainbow ''World of Warcraft'' y estaba mejorando mucho.

Alex**- RAINBOW DASH! LA IDEA ES QUE ROBES LA BANDERA NO QUE GOLPEES A TU EQUIPO!- **Bueno... No estaba mejorando mucho.

Rainbow- **No es mi culpa! ahora es que estoy comenzando a jugar!- **

De repente las 2 computadoras se apagaron y escuchamos unas risas, cuando volteamos nos encontramos a el resto de las mane 6 y mis hermanos _(Menos Emma y Twilight) _Muertos de la risa con un cable en la mano de Andres, A Rainbow y a mi Se nos subió la ira mientras gritábamos.

Alex y Rainbow- **LOS VAMOS A MATAAAAAAAR!- **Y comenzamos a perseguirlos

* * *

**¿ Sobrevivirán los bromistas? **

**¿Twilight descubrira que comemos?**

**¿Por que hago estas preguntas? No lo se... Me provoco! xD**

**Saludos.**

**ExtremeBrony.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lobezno Pablo a mi no me gusta el drama, y esto específicamente no es una comedia, solo quiero darle un aire cómico (No se si lo hago bien) solo que no soy muy buena para la comedia, ese es el problema. T_T**

**Bueno e aquí el 4to capitulo**

* * *

**P.O.V Twilight**

Después de Media hora persiguiendo a Emma descubrí que aun puedo usar magia! pues si, ¿Que hice? pues... Sonara muy cruel pero tiene que ver con un sarten... No se preocupen!, no la tuvimos que llevar al hospital! solo quedo noqueada y la amarre con una cuerda le puse cinta en la boca y la senté en una silla!... No creo que haya sido muy cruel... ¿Verdad?, Bueno ya llevaba amarrada unos 5min cuando comenzaba a despertar.

Emma- _¿Pero que...? Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue ver algo negro al frente de mi!- _Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba amarrada y con cinta en la boca- _Por que estoy amarrada? y con cinta en la boca?!-_**Mmhmmmh! Mhmmhmmmmmh!... Mm... MMMHMMMMMMHMMMHMJH!? ****_(*Twilight!, Por tu bien no leas ese libro!... Y... POR QUE ESTOY AMARRADA EN UNA SILLA?!*)-_**

Twilght**_- _****Lo siento Emma, no te entiendo! estoy leyendo el libro- **Yo estaba muy entretenida leyendo el libro cuando llegue a una pagina la cual decía_ ''Asado" _y comencé a leer los ingredientes:

-1 taza de Arroz

-Media Cebolla

-2 kilos de Carne

-1 Tomate... Un momento ¿¡QUE?!

Arroz, Cebolla, CARNE.

_cebolla, _**Carne.**

**CARNE!**

***PUM***

* * *

**P.O.V Emma**

Twilight comenzaba a leer el libro mientras que yo intentaba poder desatarme, pero después de los primeros 30min la veo poner cara de Shock... Hay no, debió llegar a la parte de carne... Ojala no reaccione muy mal...

***PUM***

Rodé mis ojos... Pues si! ese sonido era el de su cuerpo cayendo al suelo... Si lo vez así No reacciono tan mal... pudo ser peor! ¿Como? Pues simple! pudo acercarse a mi agresivamente mientras gritaba "CARNE?! COMEN CARNE?!" y yo intentaba calmarla! Eso si hubiera sido feo.

* * *

**P.O.V Alex**

Me encontraba con Rainbow En el jardín intentando encontrar a Pinkie Cuando la vimos a lo lejos

Rainbow- **Alla esta!, vamos por ella!-** Hubiera comenzado a correr pero la detuve-

Alex- **Rainbow, Pinkie es demasiado rápida y desafía las leyes de la física, es imposible atraparla! Asi que tengo un plan. ¿Vez ese árbol de allá?- **Dije mientras apuntaba a un árbol- **¿Crees tener suficiente fuerza como para subirme a el?- **Rainbow asintió**- Bueno súbeme al árbol y déjame a mi lo demás- **Y así pusimos en marcha nuestro plan-

* * *

**P.O.V Pinkie**

Me encontraba caminando por el jardín intentando escabullirme de Dashie y Alex ya que todos mis "Compañeros" Habían sido atrapados

Pinkie-_Como se dejaron atrapar tan fácil.. Si! Puede que Rainbow sea rápida! y Alex Sea bastante estratégica debido todos los videojuegos! Pero... NO SE DEBERÍAN DEJAR ATRAPAR TAN FÁCIL! Como pude haber echo una broma con personas tan fáciles de atrapar!- _Seguí caminando hasta que pase abajo de un árbol y alguien me cayo en cima y por el peso caímos al suelo. Sentia una presion en mis labios pero estaba muy aturdida como para abrir mis ojos, Cuando logro abrir mis ojos me encuentro con Alex Con los ojos cerrados y... nuestras bocas... conectadas

* * *

***2min Antes***

**P.O.V Alex**

Me encontraba ya arriba del árbol en una rama no muy estable cuando veo a Pinkie cerca del árbol, ya cuando esta abajo iba a saltar a atraparla, por que, bueno es decir ese era el plan!... PERO _(Claro SIEMPRE tiene que haber un pero! El hermoso PERO!), _se escucho el sonido de una rama partiendose... ¿Cual rama? Pues en la que yo estaba!...

Alex- _Algo suavizo mi caída... Supongo que debo estar arriba de... P-Pinkie Pie ¿Por que siento presion en mis labios?- _Cuando me recupere del aturdimiento y logro abrir mis ojos me encuentro con unos ojos azul cielo mirándome muy sorprendida, cuando me doy cuenta y puedo mirar hacia abajo veo que nuestras bocas estaban unidas... Un momento... ¡¿UNIDAS?!

Rápidamente me levante mientras sentía toda mi sangre con una ruta especifica, mi cara!, mientras que Pinkie aun esta en Shock acostada boca arriba en el piso

Alex- **Um... yo... Bueno... Pinkie... estas... Bien?- **La nombrada no reaccionaba- **P-Pinkie?-**

***PUM***

¿Que era ese sonido? Era:

a) Lo que quedaba de la rama cayendo al suelo

b) Pinkie Desmayándose

o?...

c) Mi perro 'Ezio' Chocando contra un árbol?

¿Adivinaron? Pues si! La B! Ya que la rama ya habia caido y Nisiquiera Tengo PERRO!, Aunque Ezio seria un buen nombre... Creo que me comprare un perro... ¿Que raza creen que seria linda?... Mmm... ¿Y cual nombre?... Creo que me debería ocupar de Pinkie primero...

Me acerque a la chica de pelo rosa para cargarla y llevarla a la Mansión, cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca me agacho y la recojo, para mi sorpresa era bastante liviana

Alex- _Por Celestia! es SUPER liviana!__**(NA: Se que piensan **__*y eso que me importa*__** Peeero, no encontraba con que llenar ese pensamiento!)**__- _Pense mientras me dirijia a la mansión.

* * *

**P.O.V Normal**

Se encontraban Los bromistas Amarrados en el piso de la sala mientras hablaban

Applejack- **Por mis corrales! Creo que fuimos algo crueles con ellas-**

Rarity**- Querida, claro que fuimos crueles! vistes como nos grito Rainbow Dash-**

Fluttershy- **S-Si... Se veía muy enfadada... **

**FLASH-BACK**

_Rainbow- COMO SE ATREVEN A APAGARNOS LA COMPUTADORA!? ESTÁBAMOS FRENTE A ARTHAS!, Saben lo dificil que fue llegar a el?! (NA: Arthas es el jefe final del juego)_

**FIN FLASH-BACK**

A todos les dio un escalofrió al recordar eso

Gabriel**- Pobre Pinkie! ¿Que le harán cuando la encuentren?-**

Andres**- Y si la encuentra Rainbow Dash!**

* * *

**¿Pinkie despertara?**

**¿Twilight aceptara que los humanos comemos carne?**

**¿Soltaran a los bromistas?**

**¿Rainbow Dash dejara de odiar a los bromistas? **

**¿Vencerán a Arthas?... ok eso no tiene que ver con el Fic...**

**¿Dejare de hacer estas preguntas? No lo creo!...**

* * *

**Perdón a los que no les gustan las parejas Yaoi! les juro que habran otras parejas mas 'normales' pero esta es la principal! :c**

**Saludos.**

**ExtremeBrony**


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí les traigo el 5to Capitulo

* * *

**P.O.V Rainbow Dash**

Me encontraba buscando una forma de hacerles pagar a los bromistas hasta que vi algo que me dejo confundida... ¿Que era? Pues Emma amarrada en una silla y Twilight Desmayada en el piso.

Rainbow- **¿Me perdí de algo?- **La hermana de Alex al verme comenzó a intentar hablar, cosa que no podía hacer con la cinta en su boca- _Le sacare provecho a esto!-_ Me acerque a ellamientras le decía-**Emma, yo te liberare... Si tu, me dices como vengarme de los bromistas ¿Echo?- **Esta asintió- **Ok- **Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca Agarre la cinta que tenia en su boca y la arranque.

Emma- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHHHHHH!, ESTAS LOCA?!- **Yo simple mente levante mis hombros y dije.

Rainbow**- Lo siento!, Dime como vengarme de los bromistas y te desato!**- Ella rodo sus ojos mientras comenzaba a hablar.

Emma- **Bueno tienes varias opciones- ** Comenzó a decir mientras yo la veía-

_**(NA: Lo siento mucho pero no tengo ideas para hacer sufrir a los bromistas si me dieran algunos se los agradecería mucho)**_

* * *

**P.O.V Pinkie **

Me encontraba en una habitación la cual no era la mía .. Me encontraba en una cama y comencé a observar el cuarto el cual tenia, un pantalla plana, ua gran cantidad de videojuegos, póster de ¿Yo y mis amigas? ¿eh? Hay un FANTASMA vigilando nos ¿¡Como alguien puede vigilar me sin que me entere?!...

****Pinkie- _Donde estoy?... Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue haber visto fue la cara de Alex... Mmmmm... Creo que mejor salgo de aquí- _Vi a alguien entrando con un vaso... De agua supongo- **¿Quien esta allí?**

¿?- **Pinkie?... Em... Bueno, soy yo Alex- **Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca la pude ver bien- **Um... Yo te traje agua- **Se veía muy incomoda... Es decir, QUIEN NO ESTARÍA INCOMOD ?!

Pinkie- **Um... Gracias**- Dije mientras me sentaba- **Ehm... Alex Que paso después de que... Um bueno, me desmaye?-**

Alex-** Oh pues...**

**FLASH BACK**

_Me encontraba cargandote después de el incidente en el jardín. Estaba entrando a la Mansión En la sala principal que era donde el resto de los bromistas estaban amarrados, Cuando me vieron contigo se asustaron, pues, estabas desmayada._

_Gabriel- __**AAAAH! Alex! NO HABÍA NECESIDAD DE MATARLA!**_

_Andres-_**_ Es cierto! solo era una broma!- _**_Mientras ellos me gritaban las Chicas estaban en Shock... Como si yo fuera capas de matarte!_

_Alex- __**NO ESTA MUERTA! SOLO ESTA DESMAYADA!- **__Rode mis ojos mientras caminaba mi habitacion y te puse en la cama_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Alex- **Y pues... Enos aquí!-** Termino de contar- **Um... Creo que es mejor que vayas a ver a las chicas... Deben estar preocupadas por ti...**- Yo solo asenti y me levante del cuarto y me diriji a la puerta...

* * *

**¿Rainbow se vengara de los bromistas?**

**¿Twilight despertara o esta en coma?**

**¿Que pasara entre Alex y Pinkie Pie?**

**¿Actualizare en la noche? tal vez**

**¿Me comprare un perro? Creo que si...**

* * *

**Chic s de verdad lo siento mucho no tengo ideas para que Rainbow se burle de los bromistas! Perdonenme xD**

**Saludos. **

**ExtremeBrony.**


	6. Así se prepara una broma!

**Lo siento! hubiera actualizado mas temprano pero estaba descargando algo ^^**

* * *

**P.O.V Rainbow**

Ya Emma me había contado todo su plan! Claro yo le hice algunos arreglos... Solo necesito convencer a Twilight y a Alex para ser mis cómplices!... Aunque debería decirle a Fluttershy también, esta broma es demasiado cruel como para hacérsela a ella... _*Pone sonrisa macabra*_ Prepárense para lo que les viene!

Primero buscare a Alex, estoy segura de que ella convencerá a Fluttershy.

* * *

**P.O.V Alex**

Me encontraba caminando en el jardín disfrutando del paisaje, hasta que escucho un grito

Rainbow- **ALEEEEX!-** Y antes de que pudiera voltear rainbow me 'atropello' por la espalda.

Alex- **ARGH! Rainbow! Cual es la necesidad de hacer esto?!-**

Rainbow- **Lo siento! pero ya se como vengarme!-**

Alex-** Mmmmm... ¿En que me necesitas?-**

Rainbow-** Ven te contare mi plan**- Yo comencé a seguirla mientras me contaba su plan

_**(NA: QUEEEE?! no pensaban que les contaría el plan! o si?)**_

* * *

P.O.V Pinkie

Ya habia soltado a todos mis compañeros desde hace como 10min y ya todos estabamos sentados para comenzar a hablar

Pinkie- **Ok... Lo que ustedes hicieron fue... como decirlo con las palabras indicadas?... PATÉTICO!**-

Fluttershy-** L-Lo Siento Pinkie... Pero es que Nos emboscaron en una P-Parte de la Mansión-**

Gabriel- **Si Pinkie! Alex se sabe de memoria la mansión!-**

Andres- **Parece que la construyo ella!-**

Applejack-** Pues supongo! a pasado 18 años aquí!-**

Rarity-** De verdad lo sentimos cariño!-**

Pinkie- **Bueno... se las paso por esta vez... Pero para la próxima no se dejen atrapar tan fácil!-**

Todos-** Esta bien... -** Todos se miraron para seguidamente preguntar- **Oye Pinkie... Por que Alex te trajo cargada?- **

Pinkie-** Um... Cargada?... jeje... Um... ¿Oyen eso?... Alguien me llama! Adiós chicos!- **Y salí corriendo dejando una estela de humo mientras que escuchaba gritos llamandome-

* * *

**P.O.V Normal**

Emma y Twilight estaban dialogando ya que hace unos 10min que La chica Oji-Violeta había despertado

Twilight- **Argh! no puedo creer que los humanos coman carne!**- decía mientras caminaba rápidamente de un lado a otro

Emma- **Twilight Cálmate!... Nunca nos comeríamos a uno de ustedes! de echo, nosotros no comemos mucha carne! comemos mas pescado!**-

Twilght-** ... Entonces... No comen ponies?-**

Emma-** Por supuesto que no!-**

Twlight- **Uff! Ya pensaba yo..**.- Mientras que una apurada Rainbow llegaba a la habitacion

Rainbow- **CHICAS!, necesito su ayuda!**

Emma y Twilight- **¿Que necesitas?-**

Rainbow- **Me ayudan a gastarles una broma a Pnkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Gabriel y Andres?**- Ambas se miraron entre si para después decir-

Emma- **Supongo que si**-

Twilght- **Yo no tengo problema!- **Rainbow sonrió mientras comenzaba a contarles el plan.

* * *

**P.O.V Fluttershy**

Me encontraba en el jardín viendo los pajaritos antes de que Alex llegara a mi lado

Alex- **Fluttershy**- Yo voltee a verla- **Necesito tu ayuda-**

Fluttershy**- Um... Que necesitas Alex?-**

Alex- **Nos podrías ayudar a Rainbow y ami a Gastarles una broma a el resto de bromistas?-**

Fluttershy- **Um... Pero, Alex... yo también soy una bromista.**..-

Alex-** Si, pero necesitamos de tu inocencia en la broma... Podrías?**-

Fluttershy- **Umm... Su-Supongo que si-**

Alex-** ¡Excelente!, ven vamos!**- Dijo mientras me agarraba la mano y corría a la Mansión mientras me contaba el plan.

* * *

***10min Después***

**P.O.V Rainbow**

Despues de haber planificado muy bien la broma, nos encontrabamos dando los ultimos detalles

Rainbow_-No puedo creer que Alex allá logrado convencer a Fluttershy! Esta sera la mejor broma!_- Todos sabíamos exactamente lo que íbamos a hacer, observamos el reloj y eran las 5:30pm... Dentro de 30min Todo estaría listo- **Bueno chicas, todos sabemos lo que haremos?**- Asintieron-** Vamos!- Al terminar de decir eso todas nos fuimos con caminos separados mientras yo pensaba- **_Prepárense para lo que les viene!- _Y ponía una sonrisa Macabra

* * *

**¿Tan cruel es la broma para los chicos?**

**¿Tendrán traumas?**

**¿Que tipo de broma sera? **

**¿Por que los dejo con la intriga y no hago toda la broma en un capitulo? **_No lo se es divertido!_

* * *

**Saludos.**

**ExtremeBrony.**


	7. La venganza Pt1

**En este capitulo Rainbow tiene su venganza. Ojala les guste**

* * *

**P.O.V Alex**

Nos encontrábamos todos reunidos en la sala, hablando, todo listo, Faltaban 2min para las 6:00... El plan esta en MARCHA!

Alex-** Pinkie, me gustaría que vinieras conmigo a la ciudad, Debo comprar unas cosas y no quiero ir sola**- Pinkie comenzó a saltar mientras decía

Pinkie-** Siiiii! Que divertido! La ciudad!**- Yo solamente la seguía con la vista mientras saltaba a mi lado.

Alex- **Bueno chicas, nos vemos en un rato**- Dije mientras me levantaba y caminaba a la puerta con Pinkie a mi lado.

Gabriel- **EH! Y nosotros?!**

Andres- **SI! no te despedirás de nosotros?**

Alex- **Ya lo hice**- Solté una risilla y cerré la puerta para dirigirme a la ciudad con Pinkie, puede que la broma sea cruel... Pero le prometí a Rainbow que la ayudaría.

* * *

**P.O.V Rainbow**

Primer paso, listo. Viene tu turno Emma.

Emma-** Eh chicas! Que les parece si vemos una película de terror?**- Todas asintieron mientras decían 'si' emocionadas... Fluttershy, tu turno.

Fluttershy- **Um... No lo se... D-Debe dar miedo**- Ok todo va según el plan.

Twilight- **¡O vamos Fluttershy!, sera divertido!, ni que Rainbow nos fuera a asesinar!**- Yo comencé a hablar

Rainbow- **Y-Yo?... Po-Por Q-Que las A-Asesinaría?**- Dije mientras movía mis ojos de un lado a otro con una sonrisa nerviosa, todas me miraron con cara de intriga.

Fluttershy- **Um... Supongo que tienes razón, podría ser divertido...-**

Emma- **Mmmmm... ¿Que tal ''SAW I''?-**

Todos-** Supongo que esa esta bien!-**

Rainbow-** Entonces, Preparemos la sala-**

* * *

***30min Después***

**P.O.V Alex**

Llevaba ya una media hora en la ciudad con Pinkie pie, se supone que me tenia que tardar 2 horas y media... Rainbow Dash! ¿Que te hice yo?, Mmmm... Sera que vayamos al cine.

Alex- **Eh, Pinkie**- Cuando me escucho se paro y volteo a verme-** Que te parece si vamos al cine?**-

Pinkie**- Siiii! Seria divertido!**- Me comencé a levantar mientras decía.

Alex-** Sígueme entonces**- Mientras que en mi mente solo pensaba _-Pinkie,_ *suspiro* _ojala aceptes hacer la broma para Applejack, Gabriel, Andres y Rarity...- _

* * *

P.O.V Twilight

Ya nos habíamos instalado para ver la película, espero que Fluttershy no se acobarde y haga el plan de Rainbow...

Rainbow-** Chicas listas?**- Dijo mientras comenzaba a colocar la película en el DVD- **Ojala no se Asusten, Demasiado** _*Pone Sonrisa Macabra*-_

Flutteshy-** R-Rainbow... Es-Estas Bien?**- Quita rapidamente su sonrisa.

Rainbow**- Ehem... Claro... ¿Por que no lo estaria?**- Todas le quedamos mirando con cara de _*Are You Fucking Kidding me?*-_** Mejor comenzamos a verla_-_** Todas nos sentamos y comenzamos a observar.

* * *

P.O.V Rainbow

Ya veían el final de la película, todas y todos, como era de esperarse estaban asustadas Fluttershy y yo estabamos en donde el 'Breker' de la electricidad para cuando se escuchara El** "GAME OVER**" Cortara la Energia y comenzara mi plan.

*EN EL TV*

_''Gordon desesperado por que su mujer e hijo están en peligro se corta la pierna, tal y como le dice Jigsaw dispara a adam (Aunque aun estaba vivo) después llega Zepp (el medico del hospital) todos creen que el es Jigsaw y cuando iba a matar a Gordon, Adam con la tapa del retrete lo mata a golpes. Gordon le dice que ira a buscar ayuda y que no se preocupe. En cuando marcha Adam ve una cinta en el bolsillo de Zepp, descubriendo que el no era Jigsaw sino que Saw le hizo jugar a un juego en el, tenia que matar a la familia de Gordon si el no se salvaba._  
_entonces el supuesto muerto en medio de la sala, se levanta (este es realmente Jigsaw, como dijeron el siempre se reserva el lugar desde donde se ve mejor el juego). Entonces le dice que la llave de las cadenas estaba en la bañera, Adam Tiene un ***FLASH BACK*** recordando que algo se fue por el desagüe._ _entonces Jigsaw cierra la puerta diciendo **"GAME OVER"**"  
_

***PUFF***

Todas las que estaban viendo la película gritaron-** AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**- Hasta Twilight, pero ella se tranquilizo cuando recordó lo de la broma, yo le hice una seña a Fluttershy para que diera un grito, y como era de esperarse lo hizo

Fluttershy- **Aaaaah! Chicaaaaas!**-Después de decir eso volteo hacia mi para que yo le diera un gesto de aprobación, yo simplemente asentí sonriendo y nos pusimos a armar la escena... Teníamos todo debajo de el sillón del segundo piso y eso quedaba como a 2min de donde veíamos la película pero Emma diría que la siguieran y nos daría tiempo

***5min despues***

Habíamos usado un maniquí _(Aunque no lo crean se veía bastante real, y se preguntaran **¿Como no se darán cuenta que es falso?** Pues, por que Twilight es MI cómplice! así que hechizo el maniquí para que se viera real)_ con una peluca la cual teñimos para que quedara del mismo color que el cabello de Fluttershy, la cual estaba con una especie de liquido que se parece mucho a la sangre, no me pregunten a mi! lo hizo la cerebrito de Twilight. Ya todo estaba listo y fuimos a el cuarto de Alex donde estaba mi traje (Ese era el único lugar de la casa el cual tenia luz).

* * *

***5min Antes***

**P.O.V Normal**

Todos gritaron-** AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**-

Emma- **Chicas! Están bien?-**

las Mane 6 que estaban allí dijeron **"SI"** al unisonido

Gabriel-** Si yo también estoy bien! Me alegra que se preocupen tanto por mi.-**

Andres- **Si, es tan divertido que se preocupen de tu seguridad-**

Emma-** Hay por celestia! No sean nenas!**-Y antes de que alguno de los 2 pudiera decir algo Se escucho un:

Fluttershy**-Aaaaah! Chicaaaaas!**-

Todos- **FLUTTERSHY!**- Mientras que Twilight y Emma Pensaron al unisonido _"Bien, el plan esta en marcha"_

Emma- **Twilight puedes hacer el hechizo de la lucecita esa que sale de tus manos?**-

Twilight- **Lo intentare**- Twilight comenzó a hacer el hechizo cuando la luz salio de sus manos.

Emma- **Siganme chicas y... Chicos, creo saber de donde vino el ruido**- Dije mientras todos asintieron y comenzábamos nuestro camino

* * *

**P.O.V Rainbow**

Ya estaba vestida, era un traje parecido al de Ezio el personaje de "Assasin's Creed" **(NA:El Rojo)**. Se veía bastante real, hasta las cuchillas ocultas (Claro estas eran de plástico), Todo estaba listo.

Rainbow- **Hora del Show**- Fluttershy simplemente asintió

Fluttershy- **Cuídate Rainbow**-

Rainbow- **No te preocupes Fluttershy, solo escóndete**- Y le guiñe un ojo mientras salia de la habitación y me ponía la capucha.

* * *

**P.O.V Normal**

Ya las todos habian llegado a la sala donde estaba "Fluttershy", asi que Twilight comenzó a disminuir la luz que salia de sus manos.

Emma-** Chicas creo que estamos llegando**- Dijo abriendo la puerta, pero lo que vieron a dentro les dejo en Shock a todos.

Applejack y Rarity- **F-F-Fluttershy?**- Dijeron mientras cayeron de rodillas en el piso con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Twilight- **No lo puedo creer**- Dijo Twlight tratando de ser fuerte y seguir con la broma, pero era bastante dificil con sus amigas llorando.

Gabriel y Andres aun estaban en Shock

Emma- **Quien pudo haber echo esto?**- Dijo ella también con dificultad al ver a Applejack y Rarity llorar.

Mientras que una sombra salia de una esquina.

¿?- **Hermoso trabajo ¿no?**-

Todos menos Emma y Twilight voltearon a ver esa sombra misteriosa mientras decían _**"¿Quien eres tu?"**_

¿?-** Solo soy... Digamos, Que su peor pesadilla**- dijo mientras se iba corriendo por un pasillo, entonces Emma fue corriendo tras ella sin que nadie se diera cuenta

* * *

***Dos minutos después***

**P.O.V Emma**

Había terminado de seguir a Rainbow y me guió hasta la habitación en la cual se encontraba Fluttershy

Emma- **Rainbow creo que esto fue muy cruel-**

Rainbow-** lo se... pero no hay vuelta ****atrás**- dijo mientras se quitaba la capucha y abría la puerta de la habitación

Fluttershy-** Emma!-** corrió hacia mi-** Que bien! ya tengo con quien hablar-**

Emma-** Hola Fluttershy, Te molesta si te acompaño?**- dije para bromear con ella

Rainbow-** bueno chicas escondan se, pronto viene Twilight, y después Pinkie Pie**- Emma y Fluttershy dijeron al unisonido "**_¿Pinkie Pie?"_**-** Si, Pinkie Pie también forma parte de la broma, solo espero que Alex la convenza**- Se puso la capucha- **Bueno, la función debe continuar**- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

* * *

**¿Que papel tendrá Pinkie?**

**¿Como terminara la broma?**

**¿Los bromistas odiaran a Rainbow y a sus cómplices?**

**¿Por que Pinkie no esta incluida en la broma?**

**¿Fui muy cruel al dejar la broma en 2 capítulos?**_ Espero que no... xD _

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo ya que no me gusto mucho escribirlo :c**

**Saludos.**

**ExtremeBrony.**


	8. La venganza Pt2

**PERDÓNENME por la espera! lo hubiera subido mas temprano! pero cuando ya tenia terminado el capitulo, lo estaba a punto de guardar y se fue la energía eléctrica!, Así que tuve que escribir TODO el capitulo de nuevo!**

* * *

**P.O.V Alex**

Me encontraba con Pinkie Después de haber terminado la película .. ¿Cual estábamos viendo? No lo se! estuve los 90 minutos que dura la película pensando como convencer a Pinkie que nos ayude! Pensaran "Que malgasto del dinero"... PERO! Al menos no tuve algo en mis labios la mayoría de la película... Si saben a lo que me refiero...

Alex-** Pinkie, debo preguntarte algo**- Pinkie paro de saltar y volteo hacia mi con una ceja levantada, yo lo tome como un prosigue- **Me gustaría que ayudes a Rainbow a Vengarse de Gabriel, Andres, Applejack y Rarity**- En estos momentos en mi mente- _Por favor di que si!, Por favor di que si!, Por favor di que si!, Por favor di que si!, Por favor di que si!, Por favor di que si!, Por favor di que si!, Por favor di que si!, Por favor di que si!, Por favor di que si!_.-Pinkie se sobaba la barbilla mientras parecía pensar.

Pinkie- **Okie Dokie Lokie!**- Yo me arrodille mientras decía

Alex**- POR FAVOR PINKIE! HARÉ LO QUE SEA! PERO ACEPTA, SI NO RAINBOW ME VA A... ¿Uh?... Dijiste que si?**- La chica Pelirosa Asintio, yo simplemente me levante mientras la abrasaba y le daba vueltas en el aire- **GRACIAS!, GRACIAS!, GRACIAS!, GRACIAS!, GRACIAS!**- Pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando la puse de nuevo en el suelo- **Uhm... Gracias**- Dije mientras le sonreía tímidamente-** Bueno entonces, este es el plan...**- Y nos pusimos en marcha a la Mansión mientras le contaba el plan de Rainbow

* * *

***Mientras en la Mansión***

***P.O.V Rainbow* **

Me encontraba trepando por la pared para la siguiente parte del plan, pues como dije anteriormente "La función debe continuar"

* * *

***P.O.V Normal***

Todos los restantes se encontraban en una habitación, Rarity y Applejack llorando por la "perdida" de Fluttershy, Andres y Gabriel intentando calmarlas y Twilight preparando un hechizo... Todos haciendo lo suyo hasta que 2 truenos seguidos de una sombra parada en la ventana la cual simplemente reía y hablaba

¿?- **PATÉTICO ¿no creen?**- Todos voltearon a ver a esa sombra de extraño traje rojo- **2 Amigas muertas... Pero no se preocupen, pronto haré que estén junto a ellas!**- decía mientras Reía maliciosamente, Twilight se acerco peligrosamente a esta sombra

Twlight- **TU! COMO TE ATREVES A HACERNOS ESTO?! QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES?!**- La persona de traje rojo soltó una carcajada

¿?- **Como ya les dije anteriormente, SU peor PESADILLA-** Cogió a Twilight de los hombros y salto de la ventana mientras se oía que todos gritaban al unisonido

**"TWILIGHT!"**

***PUM***

* * *

***3min después***

Estaba con Rainbow frente a la puerta observando la pared mientras Ella Hacia la clave para poder entrar, cuando de repente se abrió la puerta dejando salir a 2 chicas gritando** "TWILIGHT"** y abrasándome

Fluttershy-** Twilight! te extrañe**- dijo mientras me abrasaba.

Emma- **Yo también te extrañe Twili**- Le hubiera contestado pero una poni... se asomo de una especie de ¡¿**PORTAL**?!... Ok... Creo que me drogue con algo, ahora estoy alucinando ... y grito **"TWILIGHT, SU NOMBRE ES TWILIGHT!, T-W-I-L-I-G-H-T!"** Y antes de que le pudiéramos contestar, otro poni se asomo del mismo mientras decía **"YA ME JODISTE MI HISTORIA! no jodas la de ellos!"** Y la arrastraba hacia atrás _(NA: Estos personajes pertenecen a Chico-Escudo y a su fic "La sopa" no son míos)_

Twilight-** Por favor díganme que vieron eso! No quiero ir a un Psicólogo**- Todas asintieron- **UFF! Ya decía yo...**- Rainbow se acerco a la puerta mientras se ponía la capucha-

Rainbow- **Ya saben chicas, cuando oigan el silbido.**- todas asintieron y Rainbow cerro la puerta tras de si

* * *

**P.O.V Normal**

Alex y Pinkie ya estaban en la entrada de la Mansión a punto de entrar

Pinkie-** Entonces eso es lo que tengo que hacer?**- Alex asintió- **Pan comido! o en este caso, CUPCAKE!**- dijo mientras saltaba hacia a dentro seguida de Alex

Dos minutos de Caminata después, habían llegado a la habitación donde se supone estaban todos, La chica Pelirosa entro primero mientras decía.

Pinkie- **Por que las caras largas?-** Todos giraron a ver y corrieron al ver el lugar proveniente del sonido gritando **"PINKIE"** y abrasándola

Alex- **Y yo soy una pintura en la pared claro**!- Dijo mientras se unía al abraso grupal, después de unos minutos se separaron.

Pinkie- **Y... Por que las caras tan largas?**- Pregunto la Pelirosa haciendo puchero.

Applejack- **Pues... deja te contamos...**- Y comenzaron a contar la historia

***5min Despues***

Pinkie se reía Mientras que Alex parecía mas tranquila

Applejack-** PINKIE! ¿Que es gracioso?!-**

Pinkie- **Oh Applejack!, que les hizo pensar que esto no es una broma?-**

Rarity- **Bu-Bueno, pues...**- No pudo continuar hablando ya que un trueno seguido de una figura en la esquina le quito la palabra

¿?- **Si, ¿Que les hace pensar que esto no es una broma?**- Pinkie se acerco a esa sombra saltando

Pinkie-** Ven!, les dije!**

¿?- **Ten cuidado Pinkie**- Dijo mientras retrocedía

Pinkie-** OH! Por favor Dashie!-**

Todos-** DASHIE?!-**

Raibow- **Pinkie**- Se quito la capucha dejando ver su cabellera Arco iris- **Tu siempre tan inteligente**- Silbo para dejar paso a 3 figuras por la puerta-

¿?- **HELLO!**- Voltearon a ver a esa sombra misteriosa

Todos- **FLUTTERSHY!**- y corrieron a abrasarla

Emma-** Ni mis hermanos me quieren...**- Dijo mientras sollozaba

Twilight-** I Now That Felling Sis**- (_perdonen mi ingles)_ Y se abrasaron entre si

Después de unos minutos todas las victima rodearon a Rainbow.

Gabriel- **Entonces... TODO ESTO FUE UNA BROMA?!**-

Alex-** Eeeyup**-

Andres-** Y... ¡¿POR QUE COJONES EMMA, TWILIGHT, PINKIE, FLUTTERSHY Y ALEX SE SALVARON?!**- Rainbow comenzó a decir mientras contaba con sus dedos.

Rainbow- **Pues:**

**1- Alex fue victima de su broma también **

**2- Emma y Twilight no fueron parte de su broma **

**3- Fluttershy es muy sensible **

**4- Pinkie hubiera sabido que esto era una broma!**

**Y...**

**5- Era MI plan!** - Y termino de contar

Victimas- **Bueno Rainbow... ¿Sabes que no vas a salir ilesa de esta? ¿No?**- Y se comenzaron a acercar a La chica peliarco iris, mientras que esta comenzaba a correr comenzando una persecución, Emma, Twilight, Pinkie, Alex y Fluttershy solamente comenzaron a reír

* * *

**¿Que sera de Rainbow?**

**¿Sobrevivirá?**

**¿Les pareció pésima la broma?** _Espero que no :c_

**¿Cual sera la siguiente aventura de nuestras chicas?** _*Aparecen Andres y Gabriel*_

A y G- **NOSOTROS NO SOMOS CHICAS!**-

**Bueeenooo!**

**¿Cual sera la siguiente aventura de nuestras chicas... y chicos?... Felices?** _*asienten y se van* _

* * *

**Espero sea de su agrado este capitulo**

**Saludos. **

**ExtremeBrony.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno, e aquí el siguiente capitulo... Espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**"El amor no es mas que problemas, y todos buscamos problemas"**

* * *

**P.O.V Normal**

Ya que Rainbow era perseguida por los bromistas... los que quedaron_ (Y Rarity ya que se negó a correr)_ Estaban sentados viendo que hacer

Alex- **Y... ¿Que hacemos?**- Dijo mientras se recostaba en el sillón

Pinkie-** No lo se! Es la primera vez que no se que hacer!**- agrego Pinkie saltando al sillon donde estaba sentada Alex

Twilight- **Mmmm... Que tal, "Verdad o Reto"?**-

Rarity- **Si! Pero, que los retos no tengan que ver con ensuciarse**- Dijo mientras hacia puchero

Alex- **Okie Dokie Lokie!**- *****_Inserte Mirada asesina de Pinkie aquí_***** - **L-Lo siento**- Y sonrió nerviosamente.

* * *

Rainbow que era perseguida por Applejack, Gabriel y Andres escucho "Verdad o Reto" y paro en seco frente de las chicas sentadas en el mueble, causando un choque entre los perseguidores

Perseguidores: **Rainbow!**- la chica peliarco iris solo levanto los hombros mientras decia

Rainbow- **Lo siento!, pero escuche que jugaran verdad o reto**- Dijo señalando a las chicas reuniéndose- **Y quiero jugar!**- y se fue caminando hacia el grupo de chicas

Los chicos... y Aj, se miraron entre si... Rodaron sus ojos, se levantaron y siguieron a Rainbow

***2min después***

Todos estaban reunidos en un circulo para comenzar a jugar

Applejack-** Buuuenooo!... Yo comienzo!**- Todos Asintieron- **Y elijo Aaaaa...**- Señalo a Rainbow- **RAINBOW!, verdad o reto?**-

Rainbow- **Uhmm... Verdad?**- Aj pone sonrisa malvada

Applejack- **¿Es cierto Queee... eres lesb...**- Rainbow le tapo la boca rápidamente.

Rainbow- **NO LO SOY!**- Dijo furiosa soltando la y sentándose mientras hacia puchero

Applejack- _*Inserte imitación del cavo del 8 aquí _ **Bueno pero no te enoojees!** _*Fin imitación*_-

Rainbow- **Me toca!... Y elijo a..**.- Señalo a:- **ALEX!, verdad o reto?**-

Alex- **Verdad?**- _*Inserte sonrisa macabra de todos aquí*_- **Uhmmm... Reto mejor**-

Todos-** NO SE HACEN CAMBIOS!**- _*Inserte nerviosismo de Alex aquí*_

Rainbow- **Asi que... Verdad! Bueno, ¿Te gusta alguien?**-

Alex-** Uhm... eh... Siguiente pregunta**- Todos niegan con la cabeza- **Uhmm... bueeenooo... Si, me gusta alguien-**

Todos- **¿Quiiiieeeen?**-

Alex-** SOLO SE VALE UNA PREGUNTA!**- *Inserte gruñidos de los demás aquí*- Me toca... Y elijo a... Pinkie!, Verdad o reto?

Pinkie-** Reto, reto!, adoro los retos puedo cumplir cualquier reto! son tan divertidos sobre todo si...- **

Todos- **PINKIE!- **

Pinkie-** Ups!**- Dijo mientras sonreía

Alex- **Uhm... te reto, a que... No hables por un minuto minuto!**- Pinkie asiente- **No hablaras?**- Niega con la cabeza- **Y como dirás tu reto?**- Levanta los hombros- **Mmm... 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, listo Pinkie...**-

Pinkie- **Gabriel!, verdad o reto**-

Gabriel- **Verdad?**- Todos se quedan pensando... ***30seg después***

Todos- **Mmmm... Ya me aburrí hagamos otra cosa!-** _*se van dejando a Gabriel*_

Gabriel-** Y... No me harán nada?**- _*Inserte sollozos de Gabriel aquí*_

* * *

***15min después***

Estaban Rarity, Aj, Dashie, Fluttershy y Twilight secreteando entre si, Emma, Gabriel y Andres jugando **'Xbox360'** mientras que Pinkie y Alex hablaban

Alex- **... Y es por eso que las conozco**-

Pinkie- Ooooooh! Ya entiendo!-

Alex- **Sip, pero ya estaba es...**- Vieron a Fluttershy acercarse- **Que hay Flutter?- **

Fluttershy- **Uhmm... Me permites a Pinkie unos momentos? S-Si quieres claro...**- Alex sonrie mientras le contesta

Alex- **Claro Fluttershy**-

***2min después***

Se ve a las Mane 6 asintiendo par dirigirse a la cocina donde Alex comía Un emparedado de queso...

Alex-** Mmmm... Esto esta delicioso!**- metería otro mordisco pero algo la asusto

¿?- **ALEX!**- La chica pelicastaño por reacción suelta el pan y este gracias a la gravedad cae al piso.

Alex- **Nuuuuuuuuu!**- cae de rodillas- **Era el mejor pan que habia probadooo! Que cruel es la vidaaa!**- _* Sollozos*_- **Snif! QUE QUIEREN?!**- Dijo volteando furiosamente, para luego calmarse al ver a Aj, Rainbow, Twilight y Rarity- **Lo siento chicas** *_ sollozos_* **Estaba muy bueno**-

Chicas-** no te preocupes Alex!**- se vieron entre si, se guiñaron los ojos y acorralaron a Alex en la esquina

Alex- **C-Chicas? Q-Que les pasa?**- Las Mane 6 solo sonrieron- **Chi-Chicas?-**

Rainbow-** Pues... Queremos respuestas!- **Alex estaba muy nerviosa

Twilight-** Si... Respuestas y te dejaremos**-

Alex- **Ehmm... Respuestas... Bien... **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**¿De que?**-

Todas- **¿¡QUIEN TE GUSTA!?**-

Alex- **Ooh... Sobre eso!... Mmmm... No les puedo decir**-

Twilight- **POR QUE?!-**

* * *

***Mientras tanto***

Pinkie y Fluttershy se encontraban en el jardín charlando

Fluttershy- **Y... Pinkie, ¿Te gusta alguien?**-

Pinkie- **Pues... Si...**- Dijo nerviosa

Fluttershy- **Oh! y... ¿Quien es?**-

Pinkie- **Pues...-**

* * *

Alex- **Pues...**

Todas- **O vamos!, dinos!-**

Alex- **Uhm... -**

Todas- **Por fisss -** Dijeron haciendo puchero

* * *

Pinkie- **Uhm...-**

Fluttershy- **Por favor Pinkie, D-Dime... Si quieres claro.-**

Pinkie- **Esta bien...** -*_suspiro*_

* * *

Alex-** Mmm... Ok** -*_suspiro* _

Todas- **SI! dinos**!-

* * *

Fluttershy- **Uhm... Dime Pinkie...**-

Pinkie- **Pues es...-**

* * *

Alex- **Pues... Es...-**

* * *

Pinkie- **ALEX!**- Dijo cerrando los ojos

* * *

Alex-** PINKIE!**- Y se encogió en la esquina donde estaba

* * *

Fluttershy- **Alex?**- Pinkie Asintió-** Awwww's! Ternurita!**- Pinkie also una ceja- **Que?**-

Pinkie-** Pues... No esta mal?**- Fluttershy negó con la cabeza-** E-En serio?**- Asintio- **Siiiii! que bien! yo pensaba que estaba mal, ya que... uhm... bueno... tu sabes...**- Se sonrojo

Fluttershy- **No te preocupes... Pero creo que les deberías decir a las demás...**-

Pinkie- **¿Sabes Fluttershy? Tienes ****razón**!- Dijo mientras se paraba cogía a Fluttershy por la mano y se iba corriendo a la Mansión.

* * *

***En la cocina***

Rainbow- **Pinkie?**- Alex asiente-** JA! y me dicen a mi Lesbiana!**- _*Inserte aquí miradas asesinas de todos*_

Applejack-** Nena, no te preocupes! Ignora a Rainbow, eso lo hago yo todo el tiempo!**- Todos rieron menos La chica Peliarcco iris la cual volteaba la mirada.

Twilight- **Si Alex no te preocu...**- Antes de terminar llego una Pinkie con Fluttershy Arrastrada

Pinkie- **Chicas tengo algo Que decirles! Me...**- Hubiera seguido de no ser por haber visto a Alex

Alex- **P-Pinkie..**.-

Pinkie- **A-Alex..**.-

El resto de las Mane 6 se vieron entre si para después asentir y salir de la cocina, esperando que fueran buenos resultados...

* * *

**¿Que pasara en el Próximo capitulo?**

**¿Alex le dirá a Pinkie lo que siente?**

**¿Pinkie le dirá a Alex lo que siente?**

**¿A alguien le molesta el YURI? **Si a alguien le molesta díganme

**¿Algún día dejare de hacer estas preguntas?**

* * *

**Espero este capitulo aya sido de su agrado, y lamento haberlos echo esperar :c**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero les agrede... Y perdón a los que no les gusta el ¡YURI!... **

* * *

**"Uno no elije a quien entregar su corazón,**

**es este quien elige con quien se va"**

* * *

***P.O.V Normal***

Nos encontramos con Gabriel y Andres jugando **Portal 2**, mientras que Emma observaba callada.

Emma-** NO! POR ALLÍ NO!, PON UN PORTAL! NO! PERO NO EN TUS PIES!... PISA ESE BOTÓN !, NO! ESE NO! EL SEGUNDO...**- Bueno... No tan callada, mientras que Las Mane 6 (Menos Pinkie) Volvían de la cocina y Ambos hermanos pausaron el juego.

Adres y Gabriel-** YA EMMA! NOS TIENES CANSADOS!**- Y después ver a las chicas.

Emma- **Eh chicas!, ¿Alex donde esta? Quiero jugar una partida con ella... Ya que ALGUNOS!, no aprecian opiniones!**- Dijo, para después ver con una mirada de odio a sus hermanos.

Fluttershy-** N-No Creo que sea buena idea**-

Rainbow- **Fluttershy tiene razón, creo que mejor juegas conmigo**- Y le sonrió a Emma

Emma- **P-Pero por que?**-

Applejack- **Bueno... Nena, Alex estaba en la cocina haciendo...**-

Twilight- **Algo importante...**-

Applejack- **Si, eso! y dijo que no la interrumpieran**- Todas sonrieron nerviosamente

Emma-** Seguro... Esta bien.**- Se volteo para dirigirse al sillón mientras que las demás chicas soltaban un suspiro.

* * *

***En la cocina***

Se ve a Pinkie y a Alex mirándose a los ojos sin decir ni una palabra, hasta que Pinkie Rompió el silencio

Pinkie- **Ehm... Uh... Yo, mejor me voy**- iba a dar la vuelta de no ser por Alex.

Alex- **No!, Pinkie Espera!**- Y le cogió de la mano, al momento del contacto, ambas sintieron una especie de electricidad y se miraron a los ojos- **Uhm...**-

Sin darse cuenta sus caras se fueron acercando, Muy lentamente, hasta quedar a milímetros sus labios, cada una sumergida en sus pensamientos, hasta que Alex Rompió La separación entre Ambas chicas, las cuales estaban tan concentradas la una a la otra, que no se dieron cuenta de que **algo**.. O mejor dicho **ALGUIEN** las espiaba por la ventana

* * *

***Mientras tanto, afuera***

El resto de las Mane 6 estaban sosteniendo una escalera para que La chica de cabellera Multicolor pudiera espiar por la ventana de la cocina lo que pasaba

Applejack- **Por mis corrales Rainbow! ¿Que esta pasando alla arriba?**- Pregunto Aj, la que sostenia la escalera con Twilight

Rainbow-** Se besaron!, Se besaron!**- Dijo alegremente, pero, las chicas comenzaron a festejar, por ende, se les olvido sostener la escalera. Y sin querer la tropesaron, por lo cual se comenzo a caer hacia atras Con La chica de Cabellera Arco iris en ella-** WOOOOAAAAAAAH!**-

Todas-** RAINBOW!**-

***POM***

Despues de unos minutos Rainbow logro dejar de estar aturdida y levantarse.

Rainbow**- ESTAN LOCAS?!**-**  
**

Todas- **Lo sentimos...**-

* * *

***En la cocina***

Pinkie y Alex se seguian besando hasta que...

***POM***

Pinkie- **Ah!-** Y se abraso de Alex por el susto, la cual quedo muy sonrojada.

Alex- **Uhm... ¿Estas Bien?**- Le pregunto la PeliCastaño.

Pinkie- **Uhm... Si...**- Y se separo muy apenada- **Eh... Alex?**-

Alex- **S-Si...?**-

Pinkie- **Uhm...**- Alex tomo una bocanada de aire para comenzar a hablar

Alex- **P-Pinkie... M-Me G-Gustas, M-Mucho...**- La chica de cabellos rosa la veia muy sonrojada- **Y... Me P-Preguntaba, Si... ¿T-Te Gustaria Ser... Mi...?**- No pudo continuar hablando ya que pinkie la habia besado, lo cual le tomo por sorpresa por unos segundos, para despues corresponder el beso, despues de unos minutos se separaron- **¿Lo tomo como un si?**- Ambas rieron para despues ir a averiguar que habia sido ese sonido

* * *

***2min Después***

Fluttershy. Rarity, Applejack y Twilight eran regañadas por una furios Rainbow

Rainbow- **ESTAN LOCAS?! PUDE HABERME ROTO ALGO!**- Todas muy asustadas, salvadas por Alex y Pinkie

Alex- **Eh chicas... ¿Que paso?**-

Rainbow-** Pueeeees...**-

Pinkie- **Siii?**-

Twilight-** ... Tal vez...**-

Alex-** Aja...**-

Applejack- **... Las... Espiabamos?**-

Pinkie y Alex- **QUE USTEDES QUE?!**-

Fluttershy- **Uhm... Las espiabamos...**-

Alex- **Ooooh! Nos espiaban...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...  
**

**¿¡Por que!?**-

Todas- **Pueeees...**- Dijeron mientras retrocedian lentamente con intenciones de correr...

* * *

**¿Que escusa diran las chicas?**

**¿sobreviviran?**

**¿Soy mala escritora para el romance?**

**¿Que les parecio el capitulo?**

**¿Me perdonaran por que me equivoque?  
**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado... Y PERDONEN MI IGNORANCIA OK?! DIOS! UNO NO SE PUEDE EQUIVOCAR POR QUE YA LO CRITICAN! YURI! ESTA BIEN!, La gente se EQUIVOCA! **_*irse llorando***  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Otra vez... Perdón por la confusión de lo del Yuri **

**Bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, espero sea de su agrado**

* * *

_"Esa gente que se ríe, habla mucho y parece muy feliz, _

_es la misma que llora hasta quedarse dormida cuando nadie la ve" _

* * *

Alex y Pinkie Trataban de descubrir por que el resto de las 'Mane 6' intentaban espiarlas...

Twilight- **Veras...**-

Fluttershy-** Q-Queríamos asegurarnos... D-De que T-Todo saliera bien**-

Pinkie- **Pero eso no es razón para espiarnos!... Ese es mi trabajo!**-

Alex-** Si! No deberían... Espera... ¿Que?**- Y volteo la vista hacia Pinkie, Mientras que esta daba una sonrisa nerviosa-** Hablare después contigo sobre eso!**- Dijo mientras la señalaba-** Y EN CUANTO A USTEDES!**- Miro a donde estaban las 'Mane 6'-** Se fueron...**-

Pinkie-** Upsi!**-

Alex-** UPSI?! Por tu culpa las perdimos! Eso es lo mejor que puedes decir?! "UPSI"! Ya las estuviera...**- Dejo de hablar ya que La chica pelirosa la había sorprendido con un beso

* * *

***En cuanto a las 'Mane 6'***

Se encontraban corriendo hacia la mansión, hasta Rarity que no quería escuchar la furia de Alex.

Rarity- **Iuuuuu!, No puedo creer que este sudando!**-

Applejack- **Por mis corrales Rarity!, Prefieres aguantar la furia de Alex?!**-

Rarity**- Bueno... No...**-

Después de unos minutos de caminata llegaron a la puerta trasera, al abrirla...

Emma-** DÉJAME JUGAR! YA LLEVAN 5 PARTIDAS SEGUIDAS!**- Decía Mientras intentaba quitarle el control del_**'**__Xbox__**'**_ a Andres

Andres- **TE DIJE QUE NO!**-

Twilight-** Ehm... Chicos?**-

Andres y Emma**- QUE?!**- Voltearon furiosos a ver donde se supone venia esa voz

Emma- **Oh... Lo sentimos chicas pero es que el no quería...**- Antes de poder decir una palabra se escucharon unos truenos mientras que la puerta era abierta furiosamente dejando pasar a unas Alex y Pinkie Muy mojadas.

Alex-** L-Las O-Odio**- Dijo mientras se dirigía al piso de arriba a buscar mas ropa.

Pinkie- **Wiiiii! Nos podemos mojar otra vez?**-

Alex- **PINKIE! V-Ven!**-

Pinkie-** Oooow... Ya voy, Ya voy!**- Y subió las escaleras para dirigirse donde Alex, Mientras que todos los miraban con una cara confundida.

* * *

***1** hora** después***

Eran las 10:00pm Todos estaban en la sala para terminar de arreglarse y poder caer en brazos de Morfeo

Alex-** No les perdonare esto! **_*Achu!*_** Por su culpa!**-

Rainbow-** Lo sentimos?**-

Applejack- **Si Rainbow, lo sentimos**-

Pinkie-** A mi me pareció divertido!**- Todos soltaron un suspiro

Gabriel-** Pinkie... A ti todo te parece divertido!**-

Pinkie- **Pues... Si!**-

Alex- **Bueno Chicas... ya deberíamos irnos a dormir, mañana iremos a comprarles ropa**- Los ojos de Rarity se iluminaron

Gabriel-** EH? y nosotros?!**-

Pinkie-** Ustedes quieren ir a Comprar ropa con nosotras?**- Pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja

Andres-** Eh...**

**...**

**...**

**Mejor váyanse a dormir!**- Y se cruzaba de brazos y todas reían.

Alex-** Bueno chicos, nosotras nos vamos a dormir-**

Mane 6- **Adiós**-

Emma-** Yo tampoco iré así que me quedare un rato con ellos jugando videojuegos**- Todas asintieron mientras se marchaban a cada una de sus habitaciones para poder dormir un poco.

***4:00Am***

***P.O.V Alex***

Me desperté, no tengo idea de la razón... Pero tenia sed, así que salí de mi habitación **_(Nota de Autor salvaje aparece: Odio cuando rimo!, parece que fuera navidad xD)_** pasando por los pasillos donde dormíamos... Pero me detuve en seco, cuando comencé a escuchar sollozos de una habitación... La de... Pinkie?... Me acerque a su puerta para seguidamente abrirla, encontrándome con la chica pelirosa llorando a la orilla de su cama.

Alex- **Pinkie?**- La nombrada volteo a verme-** ¿Que tienes?**- Dije mientras me acercaba a ella

Pinkie-** E-Es que... Es la pesadilla de todos los dias... Lleva A-Atormentándome desde hace tanto...-** Decía entre sollozos, yo termine de acercarme y me agache a su lado mientras la abrasaba y esta lloraba mas fuerte en mi pecho

Alex- **¿Que pesadilla?**-

Pinkie-** P-Pues... Sueño que mis amigas... M-Me abandonan...**-

Alex-** ¿P-Por que te abandonarían?**-

Pinkie-** P-Por ser como soy...**-

Alex-** Pinkie**- Levante su rosto mientras le acariciaba la mejilla-** Tus amigas te quieren por ser como eres!, quieres hacer sonreír a todos, haces cualquier cosa por ver una sonrisa en el rostro de tus amigos. Cualquier persona y/o pony debiera estar sentirse honrado de que tu seas su amiga... No solo por el echo de las fiestas y eso, Si no por que prefieres la seguridad de tus amigos antes de que la tuya! No hay Nada, te digo NADA en este Universo que tu no seas capas de hacer para ayudar a tus amigos y si alguien es tan tonto como para abandonarte por ser como eres... No sabe de lo que se pierde!**- Y le regale una sonrisa, Pinkie simplemente me abraso mientras sollozaba

Pinkie-** G-Gracias Alex**- Se separo de mi- **Muchas gracias**-

Ale- **Cuando quieras lindura**- le guiñe un ojo y le seque las lagrimas que le quedaban en su rostro

Pinkie- **¿Te molestaría dormir conmigo esta noche?...**- Yo me paralice por su pregunta

Alex-** A... Bu... Bueno... Esta bien, supongo**- Me levante para seguidamente ayudarla y dirigirnos a su cama- **¿S-Segura?**-

Pinkie- **Pues, si**- Me sonrió y nos acostamos en su cama _(cara a cara),_ Abrase a Pinkie y ella apoyo su cabeza en mi cuello, mientras que yo acariciaba su cabello de forma maternal

Alex-** Buenas noches**-

Pinkie- _*Bostezo*_ **Buenas Noches**- Yo seguí acariciándole el pelo por un rato hasta estar segura de que estaba dormida, para seguidamente caer en brazos de Morfeo...

* * *

**Bueno espero este capitulo allá sido de su agrado! ^^**

**Y no se crean!... Esta vez se salvaron de las preguntas por que no sabia que poner xD **

**Brohoof.**

**ExtremeBrony.**


End file.
